


The Sun which drowns the Ocean

by Milchtee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, M/M, Magnus loves Alec, Malec, Temporary Amnesia, but alec is dumb, hurt!Magnus, no kids for now sorry, spoilers for tda, stupid deals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milchtee/pseuds/Milchtee
Summary: Six years after Sebastians death the world is changing again. More demons attack the mortals and in the dark the evil waits to strike. As the Shadowhunters fight to defend the temporary peace Alec realizes one fatal flaw in his relationship with Magnus. Sooner or later he would be gone, leaving Magnus alone for all eternity. Hunted by his fears Alec is searching for a solution. If he can’t take Magnus’ immortality away from him he must become immortal himself, even if he has to pay a price higher than what he bargained for.(Malecs journey through the events after the Dark War, set in the timeline of LM and LoS)





	1. Drowning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been a while since I've posted sth here.  
> However I've lost my heart to Cassies books so here it is, another Shadowhunter fic.  
> It's my first for this fandom and I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> I couldn't get it out of my head so I had to write it myself, after all it always bothered me that Alec just gave up with the whole immortal thing.  
> It's a problem in their relationship and sooner or later they have to face it and with the TDA series I just have to work with this aspect of Malecs relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> (so sorry the first chapter already contains smut but it came over me >///<  
> the blame is on Magnus and Alec)

**John 6:50**

_ **„This is the bread which comes down out of heaven, so that one may eat of it and not die.“** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec was aware of the water underneath him. It has already found it’s way into his used boots which left him with cold feet. He didn't care about it. Right now his firm gaze was focused on the sight of the sunset. The bright crimson which slowly drowned in the dark depths of the ocean. 

It was silent around him. The people had already left hours ago and the few who remained enjoyed the same view as him. 

It was a beautiful sight to look at. 

The sun was drowning and it happened so fast. The moment the procedure has started also inevitably holds the short liveness of it. 

There was no time to blink or else he would have missed the sparkling reflections upon the water surface or its vibrant colors.

The skyline resembled an oil painting of the old impressionism days, when to catch the impression of one was the goal to achieve in a hurried painting.

Alec could never understand the way artists feel or see the world but right now, maybe he could understand a glimpse of what they must see, what they must feel.

Somehow the deep red of the sky made him remember the night in Alicante. The burning houses, the dead bodies of Shadowhunters and Underworlders. If he was certain about one thing in his life then it was the fact that he could never forget these days.  
Now after the Dark War many things have changed and some remained the same.   
Truthfully he had not much hope for a change to begin with. 

A change which could change the way the Clave handled situations with Downworlders for example. It has all remained the same, the same hate towards other species. 

 

Alec sighed and looked at the sky which has lost it’s beautiful warm colors to a blue darkness. Once again he had missed the exact moment when it happened.

But this time it felt differently as the sunset made him notice about something.

The drowning sun had so much in common with him. 

Currently he was happy, proud and thankful to have his family around him, to have Magnus by his side. 

A possibility to seek his comfort and warmth when the insecurities were threatening him of the unknown future.

Magnus was like the ocean, ever constant and full of mysteries. A beauty which was strong enough to survive for centuries.

Yet, one day it would fade. Like the sun he would drown in the ocean.

One day he would be gone and leave Magnus behind as he was not able to withstand the call of death.  
Magnus may be immortal but Alec was nothing more than a hopeless man with a silent prayer on his lips.

That maybe the gods may be merciful on his soul and allow him to rise again.  
To be reborn as the sun which drowns in the ocean every night for all eternity

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

A loud and rather disturbing sound cut the silence of the moment. 

Alec quickly turned around trying to make out the source of the sound. 

His thoughts were immediately cut off by his Shadowhunter instincts. It was impossible to not give in to them. There was no active Shadowhunter in the world which could ignore their instincts and just move on when someone probably was in need. 

Shadowhunters always did what their duty was but they were also careful. 

They were aware of the consequences and dangers coming from a twelve feet big demon or starving vampire.  
However there were some exceptional cases as Alec’s Parabatai Jace Herondale who literally lived for the thrill of danger. 

Alec also loved the danger and the adrenaline running through his veins with every battle but he knew better to throw himself in a battle without calculating the situation and coming up with various solutions to solve it with the least damage on their side.

Right now he was alone. 

The few mundanes had left the beach and he felt a weight coming off his shoulders. It was better if he could fight the demon off without any mundanes near by which could get harmed by the demon.

A few meters in front of him said demon manifested in a solid form. Evil yellow eyes pierced through Alec’s glamour. Long limbs covered in a slimy blueish liquid and little thorns scrabbled towards the young Shadowhunter. 

For Alec’s sake the demon was not fast, he was crawling in a steady pace as he blurts out inaudible curses. In the blink of an eye Alec drew a seraph blade.

„Cassiel.“ he said as he stormed straight into the direction of the demon.  
The moment his blade tore through the slimy torso of the demon he was thrown away.

He quickly regained his strength and cursed himself under his breath for not taking his bow with him.  
Alec has lost the seraph blade because of the sudden impact of the attack of the demon. More precisely the sword was still buried deep into the torso of the demon which was not amused about it.  
It growled angrily as it attacked Alec with strong hits. The Nephilim dodged the attacks but was unable to fight back properly because of the sand the demon was throwing into his face.

If he wanted to survive this he had to do something and very quick otherwise the others could write on his tombstone that he was killed because of stupid sand.

Alec growled and pulled out the seraph blade. The demon ichor hurt his hands and arms but he had to fight so he stabbed the demon again as it reached out for him.

The clawed hand of the demon was searching for Alec, to grab and strangle him and it was successful.

The demon was quicker than Alec. Before the Shadowhunter had a chance to jump away the strong grip of it grabbed him by his shoulders. A hurt scream left his throat as he tried to lose the grip around his neck.

The thing was so much stronger than him and the fact that the whole surface of the demons body was covered in slime was not helping at all.

Just as he closed his eyes for second, afraid to fall unconscious due to the lack of oxygen he sees a familiar blue light.   
It’s so bright that the demon lets go off Alec immediately who falls ungraceful on his butt in the sand. 

„Alexander are you okay?“ 

A familiar voice, the owner of the blue light, the magic Magnus uses to kill the demon which was alarmingly close to strangle the Shadowhunter.

With an explosion which consists of demon limbs, ichor and other foul reeking insides the fight is over.

The demon is gone and what’s left of it now covers the dark haired man.

„Thanks… I was unfocused.“ Alex exclaims while rubbing his sore neck. The demon left him with big red stripes all over his neck where it has strangled him. It hurt and he aches for an Iratze.

„Obviously otherwise you wouldn’t have gotten yourself in such circumstances.“ Magnus said with a worried frown on his face.

As usually Alec brushed it off as nothing. There was no need to be worried, he’s a Shadowhunter after all. 

„Don’t…“ he lifts his hand to push Magnus away. The gaze of the warlock changed in a second. An eyebrow raised he let his hands fall down into his lap.   
Both of them were kneeling in the sand and looking at each other. Alec however tried to dodge any eye contact with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

„Okay I was trying to be reasonable and all but I have enough. What’s wrong? 

You’re acting so weird lately. I’ve tried to ignore it, to brush it off as a phase whatever but nothing has changed. I tried to give you time to come to me on your own terms to tell me what’s wrong but you didn’t.

So please Alexander, tell me what’s wrong?“ and even though Magnus voice is demanding it still carries affection with it. There’s worry written all over his face and his feline eyes are filled with concern.

Alec feels the feeling of his chest tightening. Right now he would thank the angel to make the demon appear once more or to make him faint. Anything to save him from this conversation.

He knew that Magnus was already suspecting him, how could he not? 

They practically lived together for five years now and they were aware of each others flaws and habits.   
This time Alec wouldn’t get out of it without telling Magnus what was really bothering him.

He was not ready to talk about it, not now, not ever. 

It did not matter that Magnus would always tell him that talking is the key to understand each other in a relationship but for him it was the hardest part.

After all the memories of the whole thing with Camille were still fresh enough to haunt him. 

Alec couldn’t bear the thought of losing the Warlock ever again in his life.

„Magnus please don’t overanalyze this. I’m just being me. You know how I am. I’m worried because of the mission of Jace and Clary and what happened in L.A.“ Alec lied hastily. 

It wasn’t completely false what he was saying. He was worried because of the mission but he also knew that if someone was able to do it then it was Jace and Clary. After all they played the main role in the fight against Sebastian a few years ago. They have all grown up.

And with that Alec’s worries had grown too.

„No, don’t lie to me.“ 

„I’m not! 

Look, the demon presence makes it obvious that it has something to do with what happened with Malcolm and the book! Before that we all knew life was short for us but now…“

„Alexander stop.“ Magnus softly whispered. There was no smile on his face or anything similar. 

It was blank, the soft expression from before gone. But he still reached out for the shaking man. He closed his arms around his upper body and held him close.

„That’s nonsense! We are not doomed. This has not changed. I agree with you that times have become harder but we’re also stronger now. We’re not fighting this alone.“

„You’re probably right…“ Alec murmured into Magnus neck. 

The strong scent of sandalwood made him dizzy and Alec wants to drown into it, to fall into the darkness of the night sky and to feel nothing but Magnus’ arms around him. 

„Of course I am. 

By the way Alexander what we’re you doing here all by your own?“ he then asked the Nephilim which had closed his eyes. 

„Enjoying the view.“ Alec answered straight away. It was the truth. He wanted to watch the sunset after all. That was until the demon decided to attack him out of nowhere.

Before of that he was consumed by his thoughts wherefore he missed the fine line between the living sun and the one which has drown.

„Without me? Well under normal circumstances I would offer you to stay like this for a while longer but you reek a little bit my love.“ the Warlock said with a hint of a grin in his voice.

Alec hit him softly on his chest.

„And here I thought you would like the smell of rotting demon intestines.“ 

Magnus laughed and pulled the other man up on his feet. 

„Totally but less is more my dear Alexander.“

Said man shrugged his shoulders and intertwined his fingers with Magnus who smiled at him.

His heartbeat increased at the sight while his chest felt heavy.

How could he feel so happy und miserable at the same time? How was this even possible?

Here he was with the man he loved and who clearly loved him back and he was ruining it by overthinking everything.  
Isabelle would kick his ass if she ever finds out that he’s beating himself up about it again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night when they had arrived at Magnus’ loft the two of them separated once again. Alec was first to run into the bathroom to get the dirt off which clung to his skin. Not even a Shadowhunters appreciates the burning of demon ichor on their skin.

Magnus had followed the eldest of the Lightwood sibilings with his feline eyes. Alec may feel that he has won the round about what was really bothering him but Magnus was never a man who would give up easily. 

As a Warlock he had all the time in the world so he could wait a little bit longer until Alexander was ready to open up.   
Nevertheless he felt worried and unsatisfied that the younger man still wasn’t putting his trust in him completely. 

Magnus sighed and sat down on the chair. With a flip of his long fingers a fancy cocktail appeared in his right hand and he sipped from it as his eyes found some documents on his cupboard.

‚Great‘ he thought. Work was already waiting for him again. 

Before he went down to the beach to look after Alec he had just finished talking to a client and before of that he discussed the arrival of the Centurions in the Los Angeles Institute with Jace and Clary. Both of them were worried about Kit. 

A young Shadowhunter who wasn’t aware of his heritage. A Herondale.

Whenever Magnus thought about the Herondale family the first person he had in mind was Will Herondale. An extraordinary man, he would never forget.  
Tessa Gray, his dear friend was no fool to fall in love with him over a hundredth years ago. Will was strong willed and even though he had thought that he had no right to deserve good things it worked out in the end.

How often has Magnus already helped those lost Shadowhunters? 

Probably for so many centuries that he has already lost count of it.   
Kit however Magnus was certain would learn to fit into his new life and embrace it sooner or later.

Better than Magnus himself because he was lacking motivation to grab the documents and work them through. 

The latest events meant more work for him and if he was honest the coming days were looking grim. 

The sound of the shower however was distracting the Warlock of these unfortunate days.

Maybe the work could wait a little while longer and he could join Alec in the shower.

A moment later Magnus was already heading to the bathroom. The half empty glass left behind next to the paper work in the messy living room.

 

As Magnus opened the door he was relieved to find Alec still under the running water of the shower. The tall and lean body of the Nephilim was a true miracle. A map Magnus loved to get lost while reading it. Thin and pale scars of past runes and some of the permanent ones all over his body, a strong contrast to the light skin. 

Alexander Lightwood was a masterpiece and it was impossible for the Warlock to tear his gaze away from him.

„Instead of watching me like a creeper you could join me, you know?“ Alec suddenly said, breaking the tension in the damp bathroom. 

Magnus smiled as his fingers found their way to the buttons of his expensive shirt to unbutton them, slowly, very slowly because he exactly knew that Alec’s gaze was fixated on him.

The smile which played around the corners of his mouth was mischievous, like a fox ready to play with the prey for a last time. To enjoy the game till the very last breath of it. 

Alec was looking back at him as Magnus threw the Comme des Garcons shirt on the ground just like that, carelessly. 

His long bangs falling into his eyes because of the stream of water above his head.

Maryse would tell Alec to get a proper haircut but Magnus actually liked the slightly longer hair the Lightwood boy wore at the moment. In addition, right now was not the time he wanted to think about his mother-in-law.

No, right now only the pretty Shadowhunter mattered to him.

„Don’t make me wait Magnus.“ said Shadowhunter purred into his direction. 

Magnus already took of most of his clothes, he was left in his underwear. The rest of it spread on the cold tiles underneath his naked feet.

„I wouldn’t dare to…“ he answered, then he took off the last piece of fabric which was hiding his body so he could step into the shower where Alec eagerly pulls him into a hard and longing kiss.

Desire is burning between them. The fire in their bodies so overpowering that they can’t break apart. Alec’s tongue asks again for permission to ravish Magnus’ mouth. The warlock grins into the kiss, opening his full lips to allow Alec the exploration he desires.

It doesn’t matter how many kisses they already shared before. Every single one was unique on it’s own and they would never get tired of it.

A new sensation whenever their lips brushed, the warmth of their bodies, hands roaming over naked skin.

There was no need for words. Never was.

Magnus could read the want, the lust in Alec’s clouded blue eyes. The uncontrollable hunger to get touched. 

They shared another heated kiss until the older man broke their lips apart.

Magnus and Alec exchanged a yearning look. Both of them could not hide their want, the wish to forget about their duties and just live the given moment.

Magnus left a mark on Alec’s delicate neck, right there where the demon had strangled him and it’s marks were still visible. 

Alec moaned, long eyelashes dripping with water drops wich run down his glowing cheeks.

His long fingers have found their way into Magnus’ full dark hair, crawling into the sensitive skin as the Warlock trails down further on Alec’s body.

„Magnus“ he whispered, suppressing a loud moan. 

The other man ignores him as he sucks on the firm inner thigh of the Shadowhunter who starts to tremble under his lips.

Not so quiet moans escaped Alec’s throat as Magnus’ tongue greets the tip of his erection.

Magnus playfully uses his right hand to massage Alec’s balls while sucking him.

The Nephilim cried out, the pleasure and heat too much for him to handle.

He couldn’t control himself anymore as his fingernails scraped over Magnus scalp.

The closer he was to reach his climax his vision blurred. The pressure of the previous weeks weighed him down, made him even more sensible for the soft touch of the older man.

Magnus experienced tongue could work little wonders on him and made him whimper, turning him into a moaning mess.

Alec’s knees were as soft as jelly and he wasn’t sure how long he could remain on his feet in the shower. 

The warlock drove him insane, eyes covered with a curtain of lust were looking at him, half lidded, long eyelashes brushing his cheeks. Those sinful pair of lips and his hollowed cheeks made him even more attractive. 

With a popping sound Magnus stopped what he was doing and Alec cried out frustrated.

It was exactly what Magnus loved about the Shadowhunter, his stubborn, inpatient behavior and boy Magnus was no blind man. He knew how close Alec was but his grim look he offered him Magnus could only reply with a smirk.

„You know that I hate you…“ Alec hissed at him before another harsh kiss. One which resembled a fight between wild animals more than a kiss. A vulgar way to fight for dominance with tongues and teeth clashing together.

Alec pressed his body against Magnus, rolling his hips to create more friction between them. The way he moves his lower body is enough to make them moan.

Yet it is not enough to fulfill their needs, he wants so much more. 

Not enough that their erections touch, the water which makes them even more sensitive to every single touch, it was not satisfying.

Each water drop makes his skin tingling, burning and Alec wants to beg Magnus to consume him, to eat him up completely.

Alec needs Magnus even closer, to feel him under his skin.

„I want you so much“ the Warlock whispered the words into Alec’s neck while his finger were digging into the pale flesh of Alec’s hips.

„I want you too…“ answered the young man, face covered by his bangs. He shook his head to get them out of his sight.

„But not here… my head hurts when I dare to think about what happened the last time.“ he added and Magnus nods, laughing.

Of course it was not their first time having sex in the shower, the last time however ended with a headache and a bruised back for them. None of them had given the slippery floor of the shower a single thought.

„Ah… you’re right, wasn’t it too pleasant to explain your limp to Jace and Izzy?“ Magnus said wit a smug grin and Alec suddenly overcome by the urge to hit him just bites his lower lip.

„Way to ruin the mood Magnus…“ he muttered with a pout which gets ignored by the Warlock who lifts the shorter man whose protest is short lived.

Magnus carried the Nephilim out of the bathroom and into their bedroom with ease. 

A long time ago Alec had felt so insecure in this room, the thought to compare his past emotions with his current ones was impossible to proceed.

Right now he longed for nothing more than Magnus body close to his own.

When Magnus dropped the Shadowhunter softly on the bed he climbed right over him, pinning the young man under him into the mattress.

„And to make you long for me dear.“ he smirked, fully focused on the task on hand. Magnus busied himself with Alec’s muscular chest, leaving feather light kisses as long as the other man let him. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus’ hips to switch their positions, now on top he grins triumphantly down on his boyfriend.

Alec early fell in love with this position, this way he could easily explore Magnus body and handle him when the Warlock was too eager.

Long fingers then ran over the Warlocks shoulders, lips cherishing his collarbones while his fingertips gently brushed the space where his navel should be.

He kissed it. 

Everything about Magnus was exotic and stunning, of his tanned skin or his feline eyes, Alec could find a thousand details which he loved about him.

What made it even harder for him as he knew that one day it would be over, not Magnus’ beauty but his own youth.

Currently he chased those thoughts away. It was not the right time.

Magnus seemed to notice who brushed a dark strand of hair out of Alec’s face, mouthing at him to continue.

The Nephilim follows the order and distracts himself quickly, sucking the sharp hip bone and leaving a small bruise on top of it.

When they had started dating Alex was hesitant to touch Magnus so intimately. He used to be so scared because of the lack of experience. 

Now it felt so natural to him like breathing when they would touch, to caress the tanned golden skin, the firm muscles, to appreciate every inch of Magnus body. 

His body which could make him lose his senses while longing for it

Once again he rolls his hips sinfully against the other with his head bend down as Magnus’s finger trails up his behind, playing with the flesh, digging his fingers Alec’s cheeks.

A few half moons are left behind because of it.

Alec moaned, moving against the friction. Magnus withdraws a hand to open the nightstand. Lube was still necessary to avoid useless pain and it would make the procedure more comfortable for both of them. 

He opened the bottle before Alec snatched it away from him. The Shadowhunter liked it to prepare himself for him and with his position Magnus could also enjoy the offered view.

After all Alec was a beautiful sight to look at with half lidded eyes and his parted lips, panting and whimpering because of his own fingers work.

Magnus had to control himself, the view was too tempting to not speed up the preparations and bend the Shadowhunter to fuck him senseless.

Alec is unaware of Magnus’ growing impatience as he uses a third finger to prepare himself. 

As usually Alec forbids Magnus to interfere and touch him.

Magnus on the other hand already knows how to pay back his lover who finally sat down on his throbbing length. 

He remains unmoving to enjoy the tightness around his cock. The soft walls of the Shadowhunter clenched around him. 

They were looking at each other, blue eyes meeting golden ones and then their lips met for a heated kiss.

Until then Alec moved his body, slowly but with strong waves of his hips.

Skin on skin, whispered love confessions buried under muffled sounds. Their bodies move as one and they lose themselves in the heat of it.

Neither of them care about the wet mattress underneath them or the sounds of the city at night.

Alec’s hand slips between them to stroke his own length in the same rhythm they move. Head clouded with his eyes focused on Magnus alone, so close at the edge, almost falling.

Magnus steadies him, holding him as he pushes deeper inside his body. His name on Magnus’ lips who cries out loudly. He was first to climb over the edge, reaching his climax.

Alec followed shortly after, then collapsed on top of the older man. 

Out of breath but happily Magnus lifts Alec’s head with his index finger under his chin. 

„I love you…“ he whispered to the dark-haired man who mouthed those sweet words back at him.

Then a comfortable silence falls over them, only the sounds of the traffic and the night life filled the bedroom. Apart from their beating hearts.

The only thing which bothered the peaceful atmosphere was the soaking wet bed.

„We should have known better to not use the bed.“Alec said with a growl, the tiredness audible in his soft voice. The Nephilim still lay on top of the Warlock drawing small circles on his chest.

Magnus who had closed his eyes opened them again to look at his boyfriend, with a tiny gesture of his right hand he casts a spell to dry the bedsheets. 

„There you go darling.“

„Thank you.“ Alec answered with a quick peck on Magnus full lips. 

He felt incredibly tired but also happy and at peaceful ease, no nagging thoughts in the back of his mind to remind him that the happiness of them is temporary.

Because the ocean would always drown the sun.

The sun could never be reborn to rise from the ocean.


	2. Twisted heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait but here is the second chapter.  
> Thank you for the kudos it made me happy.
> 
> For this chapter we get a little more insight of Isabelle's current relationship with Simon and her worries.  
> Also more information for the actual plot (yes I actually managed to not get lost with Malec again)
> 
> Enjoy!

**John 8:51**

**_ "Truly, truly, I say to you, if anyone keeps My word he will never see death." _ **

 

 

The next morning embraced them with the sound of the doorbell. Someone must want to break the bell as the ringing doesn’t stop for a second.

Magnus growled unhappily while Alec was yawning whole-heartedly.

„Someone has a death wish…“ Alec said grimly who let go of Magnus. He didn’t want to but had no other choice. A few moments ago their limbs were tangled up as usual when they woke up in the morning.

Magnus though had already left the bedroom after putting on a black silk robe. Alec followed shortly after, unwillingly but he did nevertheless. At least had the decency to put on some clothes before he entered the living room.

A while ago Magnus had bought a silk robe for him too but Alec barely used it. It felt weird on his skin and he preferred his washed out boxers and ugly shirt Magnus hated so much.

Sometimes he had asked himself why the Warlock was still giving it a try to convince him to change a few bits about his fashion sense, moreover the lack of it.

After all he had no idea about colors, fabrics or the latest trends everyone was talking about. It was difficult to follow them and with no interest it was even harder.

It was a miracle for him how Isabelle and Magnus actually managed to keep up with those silly fashion trends and the countless names of designer brands.

Alec could possibly name a few of them if he was trying very hard. As a Shadowhunter though he had more useful information to memorize.

 

As the Shadowhunter walked into the living room he already saw a familiar face, his sister Isabelle.

„Izzy… ob by the Angel are you serious?“ he looked at her with a sour expression on his face.

She shrugged it off while making herself comfortable on the couch.

„Sorry Alec but you didn’t answered your phone and Magnus too. There’s something I need to talk about with you.“ Isabelle explained to them as if it was the most natural thing in the world to show up at your brothers boyfriends door in the early morning just because he’s to slow to answer some texts.

Alec let out a groan as he walks towards the kitchen to make some coffee. Whatever Isabelle had to say must wait until he holds a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

„Well maybe we should reconsider and give you the key to spare the doorbell another attack of you.“ Magnus said who sat down next to the tall woman.

Isabelle Lightwood was beautiful, her long black hair framed her thin face perfectly. Her slim but feminine figure could make hundredth of men fall down on their knees on her command.

The problem was that Isabelle exactly knew that and was ready to shamelessly abuse it for her own benefits. Isabelle and Jace both shared this trait while Alec hardly ever used his appearance to gain advantage.

The thought that Alec was not even aware of his own beauty sometimes crossed Magnus mind, now and then he was almost certain that Alec was blind.

There was no doubt about it as Alec did everything to hide his pretty face and body in ugly clothes and sulky pouts, which Magnus found adorable.

The pouts not the horrible clothes obviously.

„I would appreciate it but to be honest, I prefer to not walk in on you guys making out.“ Isabelle said with a loop sided grin.

„Spare me. How could I ever forget the horror on Jace’s face he surprised us in the kitchen.“ the Warlock sighed with the most obvious form of faked pity he could manage on his face.

In his opinion it was still Jace’s own fault to run into them and witness their rather private moment.

„It was only one time and he’s still bitter about it.“Alec added who has just entered the living room with three cups of hot coffee. 

„What did you expect? We’re talking about our lovely brother here.“ 

The laugh which was coming from Isabelle lightened up her whole expression, everything expressed the joy behind her laughing. Whenever Isabelle was laughing it also reached her black eyes.

Another expression appears on her face, a serious one.

„Back to business. I’m here because of Clary and Jace actually. They asked me to help you with the documents but in my opinion there’s no need to work through them with three people.  
I have no idea what they were even talking about. They claimed you would know what to do.“ she offered them a further explanation. Alec was listening who took another sip of his bitter coffee.

Black coffee was the best thing in the morning besides a long early kiss, followed by more cuddling in bed till late afternoon, two things he was currently yearning for.

„Jace mentioned a new mission but he couldn’t say much about the details. I was concerned but couldn’t find anything unordinary with the documents. Here they are.“Alec said and pointed in the direction where Magnus had left the folder last night.

The Warlock takes them to look through them over again. Nothing changed, The content was the same confusing as last time.

„Mhm…. it’s about the demon activity in L.A, they have already mentioned some interesting things, such as the arrival of the Centaurios to help them out.“ Magnus muttered but Alec was too distracted by the photographs of the attacks which Magnus had put on the table in front of them.

„You mean the Centaurios invited themselves without proper consent of the Institute and pissed them all off.“ 

The young woman exclaimed with a sigh and Magnus’ eyes followed Alec who was leaning forward to grab the photographs.

„I would be pissed too… Centaurios are always so full of themselves regardless their lack of real battle experience.“ the Shadowhunter huffed bitterly. 

Once he had wished to become a Centaurio, an elite Shadowhunter, now he’s satisfied with his current position.

If Alec would doubt his training he had to complete to achieve his skills it would be dumb.

The tough training the Centaurios must survive is not enough to turn each one of them into great Shadowhunters. There’s more to it than muscles and brain.

„Yeah but it isn’t up to them to decide if they’re allowed to help or not.

What’s truly sparks my interest is the current destination of the book. It’s not common that so many sea demons attack in such a short time. Yesterday Alexander has been involved with one too.“ Magnus told Isabelle. Her gaze was running over her brother to make out injuries. After the incident with the greater demon she had become more serious about his well-being.

This time however there were no visible bruises except for the red marks on his neck and the little bruise of Magnus on top of it. Alec was not hurt.

„Why haven’t you mentioned it before?“ Izzy started tu argue but her brother cut her off.

„Iz come on, I was glad to get back home in one piece.Informing the Clave about it was the last thing I had in mind.

Also, since when are you the one lecturing me about the rules?“

„Since you’ve got yourself almost killed again, the trouble because of Malcolm Fade and of course the fact the demon activity spreads worldwide.“

„Worldwide? What do you mean?“ Alec asked.

Isabelle glared at her older brother. It was unusual for her to lecture Alec, mostly it was the other way around with Alec lecturing her and Jace about the consequences.

Yet times have changed. 

The Shadowhunter as well since the latest events, especially after the first year after the Dark War when he had to admit that he was aging and his time with his boyfriend is indeed limited.

Even shortened by his life as a Shadowhunter. A servant of humanity to protect the weak from demons.

„There were other attacks too, some in Europe others in China and Mexico. Five mundanes and two Shadowhunters were killed in Shanghai in an attack of another sea demon. 

Description says the beast was huge and disgusting, I’ve never seen anything like it before.“ Isabelle had frowned at Magnus who folds his hands, placing them on his lap, the documents underneath them.

„Great… I should go and take a look at it myself, even though Tessa already is looking for the book together with Jem. We need the book back as soon as possible.“ the Warlock said with a low voice as his mind trailed off. Alec felt the urge to pull Magnus into his arms. 

It wasn’t hard to notice the effects of it in Magnus’s face. His eyes were rimmed with smudged eyeliner and underneath them deep shadows. He barely slept through the night anymore.

The loss was too much for him to handle on his own. Each death of another Warlock caused him more pain as the last century was unforgiving for the Warlocks.

So many of them had died in meaningless fights.

„Magnus I’ll go with you.“ Alec offered.

He put his hand over Magnus’, caressing the back of it with a gentle touch to comfort him.

Isabelle was quiet.

„Fine, but let me visit the Shanghai Institute alone. It won’t take long. When I come back we can travel to L.A.“ he decided their next moves with no room for arguing. Alec was biting his lower lip.

Of course he could understand the reason why Magnus wanted him to stay back and give him space to get the answers he needs. but it just made no sense for him why he had to it all alone.

No matter how much Magnus was blaming himself for what happened with Malcolm. Nobody could have stopped him.

„Okay… just be careful.“ Alec then agreed to his boyfriends wish who kissed him goodbye,

„Correct me if I’m wrong, since when do Shadowhunters part with like that?“

„You’re not a Shadowhunter so it’s perfectly fine to wish you luck on your trip.“Alec shrugged, unhappy about the situation.

Without another word Magnus had opened a portal and left them behind in the living room

„Alec is everything alright? You look upset.“ Isabelle pointed out, breaking the tense moment between the siblings.

Whatever was going on at the moment was driving Alec insane. His shoulders were stiff and he balled his hands into fists.

He was tired of sitting on his back while everyone else were outside to risk their life.

„I’m fine. The situation ist just making me sick. I feel so useless.“ he spat out. The young woman leaned across the table to touch his shoulder. A small but loving gesture between siblings which had nobody but each other for years.

„I know how you feel. Robert won’t let you go on important mission because he’s too scared that your wounds are a handicap. Therefore you’re too much o a risk to trust with important missions.“

„Sure whatever he wants to believe. I already told him a million times that my wounds are completely healed…“

„We both know who we are talking about after all.“ Isabelle sighed.

She was right, Robert was not a man known for his good heart.

„Look we’re in the same boat. He wants to become grandfather so badly that he banned me from any mission at the moment so I could concentrate on my wedding.“ 

Alec could not overhear the sadness in Isabelle’s words as she was trying so hard to conceal her true feelings.

The day she and Simon had announced their wedding she was a bubbly mess, talking about nothing else but the ceremony and Jace was the same. At first it was a surprise Clary wasn’t as excited as Alec had expected her to be. 

Clary’s lack of excitement somehow killed the mood for Isabelle because she got more quiet and irritable when someone dared to mention the wedding.

The red heads odd behavior must bother his sister more than Alec thought it would.

He was not the only one hurting obviously.

„You can’t blame him though Izzy. He wants it so badly and father always was busy to prioritize his own needs above others.“ Alec effortlessly tried to soothe her pain with those words.

The had known their father long enough to not hope for a miracle he could suddenly offer sympathy for his own children.

„Since he got the position as Inquisitor he has changed even more, not for good though. 

I am sorry I haven’t noticed it earlier that he’s pressuring you.“ 

The older Lightwood felt incredibly sorry for his sister.

Just because she’s engaged doesn’t mean she has to get children as quick as possible.

Simon and Isabelle are still young, probably too young to be parents.

And Isabelle is not the type to stay in the Institute and play loving mother while the world is falling apart outside.

„It’s okay I’m not angry or anything. There are other things which bothers me more than Roberts nonsense.“

Alec would bet his bow so certain he was that it has something to do with Clary but he kept his mouth shut.

„There are so many unsolved questions and not enough answers for them or capable Shadowhunters to take care of it. 

Actually… we should do the same as before, just take matters into our own hands.“ Izzy declared with a serious gaze which turns the corners of Alec’s mouth upside.

„Screw the rules to save the world you mean?“ 

„Exactly!“ she smiled with her pearly teeth and Alec joined her.

His sister always could make him smile wit her passionate personality and strong will. Only a few Nephilim were as stubborn as her to not give upwhen the chance to succeed was too small.

„Actually we should do it. I can’t sit around anymore. It’s our problem as well.“

Alec agreed with her, both of them with a cheeky grin.

The similarity of their relation obvious for everyone to see.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few hours later Magnus had come back to the loft. His boyfriend was nowhere to be seen and the Warlock called out his name.

„Alexander are you home?“ he called out again while continuing his search for the Shadowhunter,

The trip to Shanghai had been longer than originally planned. The place where the attack happened had been completely destroyed and still lacked relevant facts to reconstruct what happened.

Just chaos and death was left behind and Magnus was uncertain about his limited information.

Without any doubt it had been related to the spell Malcolm’s death activated, further assumptions though were too risky.

For now he was missing important pieces to solve the puzzle.

Without them he must control his mind to not jump to simple but unconsidered conclusions.

His search for Alec was just as fruitless, the young man was not in their home and was also not picking up his phone.

Magnus gave up calling him. If Alec wants to join him for the trip to L.A he might reply to his text soon. Until then Magnus could work through the documents once again to see if he missed an important clue.

The folder however was lighter than before as he left and some pages were gone.

There was only one possible culprit for it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a mistake. A horrible mistake but what else could he do?

Alec was unwilling to not participate in the events which threatened the delicate peace. He was a Shadowhunter, not an old man waiting for death to come and get him. Just because he had been stupid enough to get injured last month everyone was treating him like a porcelain doll.

Tonight was horrible, for the first time in a while his past insecurities were too loud in his head to terrorize him. 

When the wounds had left him in bed last month he lost himself to his anxiety.

It was easier to fight for survival after the attack than pushing those thoughts away.

When Magnus and Alec first started dating the Nephilim had been overwhelmed by all the new sensations Magnus offered him as well as the fear of losing Magnus because of his limited life time.

After the conflict because of Camille Alec had finally learned his lesson to not hide his fear from Magnus or to betray him.

The problem though was that Alec was doing exact those dreadful things. He was the one who took the papers out of the folder to investigate on his own, without telling Magnus anything about it. 

It felt like betrayal but it was the only thing he could do to distract his mind.

Otherwise he would be consumed by thoughts of the inevitably future when he was an old man on his death bed.

Alec was not ready to let the happiness he has found in Magnus to slip away.

Truthfully, he would never be ready to give up on his boyfriend.

That must be the meaning of love people were always talking about.

He loved Magnus so much that he couldn’t imagine a life without him, not anymore.

To his own surprise he felt no envy in his heart, only a numbing pain as he thought about the person which would be loved by Magnus after him.

He could find another love but Alec had learned that Magnus would never love someone again the way he was loving him.

Magnus had told him those words himself and Alec trusts him. There was no reason not to, but he still was aching with sorrow. 

How could he ever leave Magnus behind? And why must these thoughts eat him up at a harsh time like this?

Alec felt defeated and instead of listening to the voice in his head which was telling him to stop what he planned to do, he dialed Magnus’ number on his phone.

„Where are you?“ Magnus asked on the other side of the line. Alec was caught off guard as he didn’t expect Magnus to pick up his phone so quick. Usually Magnus was slow when it was about answering calls.

„In front of the institute. I was going to pick up some weapons and then investigate the places of the pages I took from the folder.“ Alec explained and he was glad that he was telling the whole truth. 

Lying was the hardest thing in the world for him even when his life dependent on it he couldn’t do itconvincingly.

Magnus’ voice was mix of relief and annoyance as he answered his boyfriend. An uncharacteristic display for the Warlocks emotion when talking to Alec.

„I expected you at home. Didn’t you want to accompany me to L.A?“ Magnus scowled. 

Now and theneven the Warlock would lose his patience with his dear boyfriend.

„Of course, I still want to but I had to move Magnus.There issomething fishy about it.“

„It’s not the only fishy thing love…“

„Stop I’m sincere. It’s obviously no coincidence, and Malcolm’s death is not the only cause of this all. I’m certain about it!“ Alec proceeds with his talk and Magnus just listens to him.

The Shadowhunter was not entirely wrong. Something was not right but Magnus couldn’t quite put his finger down on it.

He was still missing the most important piece to make it click.

„I’ll come and get you, Then we travel to L.A and afterwards we’ll have a talk.“ the Warlock demands, leaving no room for prevarications on Alec’s behalf.

Magnus was not gentle, there was a fine line he was willing to tolerate but if one dares to cross it he wouldn’t remain quiet.

Alec crossed the line.

„Alright see you then.“ Alec said before the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Please show me some love and leave kudos, comments, kisses whatever. I take everything.  
> Stay tuned for the third chapter.  
> A little spoiler ahead...   
> Alec has a vision. or a dream? Who knows....  
> And what could it mean?
> 
> ANND  
> Do you want Sizzy and Clace as endgame for the side couples or Clizzy and Jimon???


	3. Dream of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a weird dream, one which almosts costs him his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!  
> My exams were killing me and I was too tired to write. However they're done now and I have more time to write now.  
> BTW! What are you're thoughts about the Jace/Maia hookup in the show?   
> I'm not really to fond of it... however I'm excited for the next episode.
> 
> For the story  
> I want to remind that it's loosely based on the events of LoS and not canon compliant to it.

**Lost Paradise**

**“I sung of Chaos and Eternal Night,**   
**Taught by the heav'nly Muse to venture down**   
**The dark descent, and up to reascend...”**   
  


 

 

 

_ The Land under the Hill. The Delightful Plain. The Place Beneath The Wave. The Lands of the Ever-young. _

_ More like, the Land covered in rivers of blood, The Place where the emenies would smile at each other before devouring one another. _

_ Everything was breaking into little pieces and in between of all of it was Alec. _

_ He was floating like a feather in the air, light enough to fly through the air in soft waves, slowly descending to the ground. _

_ It was hard to step foot into Faerie but harder to leave it without a guide or helping hand of one of the fair folk. _

_ His eyes were closed but his sight was clear. There was no darkness behind his eyelids. There has never been a time when his vision was more clear than it was right now. _

_ The stars above his head were bright and colorful as diamonds and jewels. All colors rich and full, t6he constellations of the stars willing to tell their very own story. _

_ Alec was willing to listen to those stories but his body was unwilling. _

_ Like a ghost he kept floating until he came across a border made of rotten trees. _

_ Some of them dead, others still intact. Alec however was stuck in the place and could not move on. _

_ His head way heavy, too heavy.  _

_ It was difficult to keep his eyes open, to not close them.  _

_ Everything inside of him rebelled against the unfamiliar scent and place he was caught. _

_ Here he was and no one was here to break through this prison to free him. He was all by himself and somehow it didn’t bother him as much as it probably should. _

_ When he was younger he had enjoyed the silence and the comfort of being alone from time to time. Growing up with two noisy siblings was not easy therefore nobody should ever dare to blame him. _

_ Here he was on his own and he felt… free. _

_ It was completely new too him and he couldn’t find suitable words for it. _

_ The stars were so bright above him that the night sky was broken. The pitch black was ruined, no it was saved by the colorful jewels of the stars. _

_ This was no ordinary place, it was no country the humans could ever step into. _

_ Not even Shadowhunters should enter it if they truly wished to survive. _

_ The land of the fairy folk was dangerous but with that it was just more admirable and Alec was intoxicated by the broken promises the wind whispered in his ears. _

_ He would not turn his back to this foreign land. Once he had walked into this mystical world, uneducated about the little secrets it held. _

_ The Nephilim walked forward, deeper into the forests of the beautiful world in front of him. _

_ The wind carried more voices with it, small confessions, whisperings with contents full of promises. _

_ He wanted to believe them. Each word, each syllable, like a prayer for his curious heart. _

_ No thoughts filled his head at this very moment. _

_ If this was a dream, and he was afraid it must be a dream, he didn’t want to wake up. _

 

_ The further he walked into the dark forest, he lost himself. _

_ What was left of him was nothing but a curious soul. _

_ A small light in the darkness which wasn’t strong enough to light trough the coldness of the night. _

_ What was left was a will, a shapeless object which was untouchable but Alec was moving forward. _

_ If he had a final destination it was unclear to his mind. His body followed orders of an unknown master. It was not his mind which was telling him where his feet were leading him to. _

_ He was alone. _

_ Always alone, but was he? _

_ Was he alone before and why was his heart suddenly aching as if something was yelling at him to remember a substantial fact? _

_ Alec was confused by his own heart. _

_ You should always follow your heart calls… _

_ Someone, something had whispered those words into his ear and he shivered. _

_ Suddenly he felt the cold creeping into his bones and he wanted to take a break. His feet though could not stop, they moved forward in the same pace as before. _

_ As if his head was just as willing as his body. _

 

_ Then he fell. _

_ The ground underneath his feet was suddenly gone and he fell. _

_ A silent scream had escaped his lips. _

_ Colors mixed up in front of his eyes and before he would crash hard on the ground he closed them. _

_ His heart stopped beating, a last prayer, then he lay still on the ground. _

_ The smell of grass surrounded him, sound of the creatures living in those woods but Alec still couldn’t move his body. _

_ He was unable to lift his pinky finger, he was caught. _

 

_ Then a moment later he was walking again. _

_ He blinked, confused because of the sudden change of the situation. _

_ A minute ago he had been lying motionless on the ground, unable to move on. Like his body was broken and not his to use anymore. _

_ Now he strived through the woods just as before. But now he was running, his lung was screaming at him to slow down. _

_ Each breath cut deeper, and his sides were hurting. He felt light headed and stumbled forwards. _

_ He fell into a lake. _

_ The body of the Shadowhunter drowned. _

 

_ Blue eyes widened in shock.  _

_ He was wet, his limbs were cold and he couldn’t feel them anymore. Above him was a body. _

_ A cruel smile spread on the odd face of the stranger. Two sides of it, one beautiful as a poet would describe it, and the other…. disturbing and scarred. _

_ The stranger smiled at him, long thin fingers brushed over Alec’s wet cheek. _

_ „You will rise again. I will grant your dearest wish but your debt will be overwhelming. _

_ Stranger in my land, open your eyes, I can see into your heart. _

_ Pay the price, drown your fears and rise again. _

_ Embrace the gift you shall receive…“ _

_ The voice said but Alec’s body was still unmoving, numb to the very core. _

_ There was no protests as strong hands pushed him into the cold water again. _

_ It embraced him like an old friend and somehow he wasn’t afraid _

_ Contrary to it that he knew those hands were holding him underneath the surface he felt safe. _

_ He was swallowing more and more water as his vision blurred. _

_ Then it stopped. _

_ And Alec was gone. _

 

 

Alec was breathing hard, his chest moving up and down. It was the same as if he had just finished a marathon but he was lying in his bed.

Magnus beside him, all calm and regular breaths, he didn’t wake him at least. Alec was glad his nightmare didn’t wake the Warlock.

His boyfriend was clearly in need of a good night sleep, the last thing Alec wished for was to disturb him when he finally could find some peace.

Still breathing irregular Alec moved, he couldn’t stay in bed for another minute. His veins were filled with adrenaline and the dream felt so horrible real. There was no detail he could not remember about it. Everything was still crystal clear.

The weird and disturbing face of the man with the two sided face and the gift he had offered the young Nephilim.

What had it been? He had killed him, drowned him in the cold water while Alec was ready to welcome his death with open arms.

It was a good feeling and he was confused about it. What was it the weird man had offered him? Alec wasn’t suicidal so it must be something important otherwise he would have never agree do this.

Surely, it was a dream but it felt so real and Alec couldn’t shake the feeling of it was more than just imagination. A prank his mind played on him. 

Unfortunately it was not the first time he had this dream.

Alec must talk to someone.

Someone with more knowledge about dreams and visions, someone who could be trusted for as Alec knew he was in trouble.

Otherwise his heart would tell him to calm down but it was yearning for what the stranger had offered him.

But the weird creature would not grant him a wish for a decent price, taking the location in account and the odd look of it, the he had been talking to a member of the Seelie court.

Either that or the Unseelie court, both was possible and yet he was not so sure if it was smart to indulge deeper into thoughts about his dream.

Perhaps it would be for the best if he tried to fall asleep again and forget about it. Just like it never happened.

With that in mind Alec snuggled closer to the sleeping form of his boyfriend and relaxed.

 

When he woke up a few hours later Magnus was already awake. The Warlock was playing with the messy dark locks of the Nephilim. He smiled at him.

„Morning darling.“ Magnus kissed him feather light on his lips.

Alec returned the kiss.

„Morning…“ he grumbled with a low voice, he was still so tired and his eyes were swollen from the lack of sleep.

It had been impossible for him to shake off the thoughts about the dream last night before he fell asleep, therefore his head ached and his body longed for more sleep.

„What’s in for today?“ Alec asked then, just to make sure Magnus will stay a little longer with him in the big comfortable bed, without the need to worry about the talk Magnus wished to have.

„Diana texted me this morning. She wants us to gather some information and then of course we should have a little chat don’t you agree sweetheart?“ the smile doesn’t reach Magnus eyes for once. If Alec had hoped that his boyfriend would forget about the discussion then of course he was so wrong. Magnus was consistent.

Alec groaned.

„If we have to. I just don’t see why it’s such a big thing. Good, it was wrong to take the papers and do my own researches but I am still a Shadowhunter. The fact that I got injured a while ago doesn’t mean I want to rest forever. As you see I’m good now, I’m perfectly capable of doing my job and this means I fight demons.“

„It’s not what concerns me. What you’re talking about is your nature, nobody can take it from you and I understand it if you’re telling me you don’t want to sit alone at home doing nothing.

I’m worried about your behavior. How long are we already dating?“

Alec moved to sit up in the bed, he slung his long arms around his knees.

„Around 5 years…“ he then answered Magnus question. He did not like the tone of the whole conversation they had.

„Exactly, this means we slowly know each other, so I’m not blind guessing you’re acting weird the last weeks.“ Magnus gaze lied on Alec who was staring back at him. Blue eyes unreadable, the expression empty.

„Maybe I do but has it ever occurred to you that I probably feel left out? Jace and Clary are out on a mission, you are everywhere just like everyone else and I am stuck in this place! 

Please do me the favor and tell me again I’m acting unreasonable!“ it was unfair and Alec knew it. Magnus was innocent and didn’t held him back, it was the clave and nobody else.

His own father was keeping him short.

„What else?“ the Warlock then asked out of the blue.

Confused by the sudden change of the topic, or more the unusual question Alec lifts his head.

„What?“

„What else bothers you? There most be more. Tell me about it.“ he demands. Alec’s shoulders stiffen and he sighs.

„Magnus-„ he began but the taller man cut him off with a elegant hand move.

„No excuses now. We’re lying in bed with nothing covering our bodies than the blanket, a perfect time to be honest with each other.“

„Don’t make me laugh…“ Alec tried to not smile because of his boyfriend.   
It was hard to keep a straight face if Magnus was talking like that. Magnus’ unique charm which made Alec fall for him in the first place, quicker than Magnus’ stunning look.

„I wouldn’t dare to.“ he wiggled his eyebrows at the younger male, throwing his arms around Alec’s neck and pulling him closer. 

The familiar scent helped Alec to let his guard down. It was Magnus after all, his Magnus.

„I’m having weird dreams. At first I thought nothing about it, but then I had them almost every night. They scare me.

Before the Dark War you had those dreams about the streets full of blood… maybe it’s similar to my dreams.“ Alec slowly opened up about it. It felt good to finally talk about it but he was unsure about the dreams as a whole, after all the were about a sensitive subject for both of them,

Magnus who had been joking a moment ago was now very still, his fingers were brushing over Alec’s back absently as if they were moving on their own.

Magnus was thinking about an answer.

„What kind of dreams are they? What do you see? When I had those dreams we were in a hard time with Valentines return and Sebastian’s plans but I couldn’t tell if they really meant something.“ 

„Neither can I. As far as I can tell I believe they take place in Faerie. Someone offers me to grant my dearest wish. I never answered in my dreams, I just drowned and then I wake up. Just like that.

It’s always the same, the weird face with the cold eyes, offering me to help me for a high price and then the darkness.“

Magnus was silent the whole time Alec was talking and when the Nephilim was done the Warlock let go of him a little to grab him by his shoulder, he was looking into his eyes which displayed a hurt expression.

Alec’s confusion for his own dreams was visible and he was not hiding it from Magnus. The Warlock ran a hand through his thick hair, biting his bottom lip.

„What price he demands from you?“ Magnus questioned him.

„I don’t know, he never tells.“ Alec answered truthfully. There was no hint in his dreams about what the stranger wants in return. Then again, it was a dream and no vision or similar. He was an ordinary Shadowhunter, nothing special like Clary with her special ability to draw new runes.

„You should talk to Tessa about it. She knows more about dreams and their meanings than I do.

Until then-“ Magnus suddenly grinned at hin.

„We will make you forget about this dream and use our time before work is calling for us.“

With that he kissed him and Alec was quick to respond eagerly.

Sometimes it was better to listen to the body than the mind, and his whole body was telling him to touch Magnus, to be with him and forget about the rest for a while.

Soon enough they could discuss the matter more and if he was honest there was almost no decent proof that his dream held a deeper meaning.

Maybe it was really just a dream.

On top of that it was easy for the dark haired man to lose himself in the heated kisses with the Warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please stay tuned for the coming chapter.  
> What will Alec's dream really mean? Who is talking to him?  
> And why must Magnus always do all the work for the Shadowhunters?
> 
> Comments and kudos are love and I appreciate every single one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter.  
> I plan to keep up with a steady schedule but bear in mind that I write everything by hand and then type it again on my computer.  
> Somehow I prefer traditional writing over typing on computer. It helps my writing flow.  
> The next chapter will give a look into Alec's head so stay tuned!
> 
> Comments and kudos are love so please spread the love and leave some for me!


End file.
